Parenting
by organization-fan
Summary: Sephiroth's having a hard time of parenting... Oneshot. AU, OOC-ness, implied Mpreg. Don't like, don't read.


Sephiroth muttered as he sat at the dinner table, rubbing his temples and trying to shut out the annoying squeeky voices that were treathening to give him a serious headache.

"I want that one!"

"I wanned it fi'st!"

"I wannit most!"

"Yu dun ge' it."

"I'll bite you!"

"UWAAAH! Daddy, he bitted me!"

"Daddy, he hit me!"

"Daddy, he pullin' ma hai'!"

"He's kickin' me, daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

"DADDY!"

Sephiroth groaned and turned in his chair to see Yazoo and Kadaj tangled up in what seemed like a fight to the death over an old, most likely broken toy car.

"OUCH! DADDYY~~!"

The silverhaired male sighed and pulled out a new toy car from his pocket handing it to the sobbing Kadaj.

The five-yearold's face lit up immediately and he started making car noises as he guided the toy back and forth on the rug.

The peace did not last long however, and soon Kadaj was crying again. "Daddy gived dat one to me!"

"Bad for you, cuz I want the blue one."

Yazoo was two years older than Kadaj, but most of the time he was more childish than his younger brother, and he was always the one picking fights, most of the time for no particular reason.

Sephiroth placed his head in his hands and groaned before raising his voice. "Loz! Come help me, will you."

A door opened behind him, extremely loud music leaking out into the apartment, not exactly helping against Sephiroth's oncoming headache. How anyone could keep the volume up like that and not go deaf was for the silverhaired man a mystery. Loz, his teenage son, however was proof that it was in fact possible.

The chains hanging from the teenager's beltloops and a little here and there all over his ripped, black jeans rattled as he walked towards the noicy mess of arms and legs that was Yazoo and Kadaj. When he reach them he turned his green eyes, contoured by a thick line of black eyeliner, down to look at the fighters expressionlessly.

Then a huge grin spread across his face, making his eyes glisten. "Hey shits, make sure ya land a couple good punches since ye're at it."

"Loz." came in a warning tone from Sephiroth.

"I mean, no point in fightin' 'less someone starts bleedin, right?"

"Loz!"

"C'mon, chill out a little will ya." Loz grinned at his father, turning his head so the light reflected in the piercings he'd adorned his face with, one in his left nostril, two in his lower lip, one in his right eyebrow and five in each ear. A total of fourteen, representing his age.

"To think I expected help from you." Sephiroth sighed.

"C'mon already, I was just jokin'." Loz said, rolling his eyes, before whispering to his two younger brothers, who were still fighting. "Go finish this where he can't see ya."

"I heard that, Loz."

"I'm home!" Genesis called as he stepped inside the door, immediately greeted by the sound of his two youngest sons running towards him, as well as a few thuds that were probably caused when the boys tried, and succeeded, to trip each other.

"MOOOO~MMYYYY~~!"

Genesis was almost knocked off his feet when two whirlwinds of silver crashed into his legs, clinging onto his pants.

"Goddess, I was only away for a couple of hours." Genesis smiled, lifting Kadaj up and ruffling Yazoo's hair. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"Yep." said Yazoo, looking up with a pout on his face. "'Cause daddy never wants to play."

Genesis laughed and started making his way towards the kitchen, with some difficulty since Yazoo was still clinging tightly to his leg. When he finally reached the kitchen, the sight that met him was one to behold.

Sephiroth was sitting by the table, head resting on his crossed arms, breathing deep and slow. He had actually, due to a headache and the enormous amount of stress during the last few hours, fallen asleep.

And if that wasn't amusing enough, you were guaranteed to start laughing at the red color on and around his closed eyelids, and the pink color covering his lips and the skin closest to them.

And laughing was exactly what Genesis would have done, unless he'd noticed one very un-amusing fact. "You used my make-up?"

Suddenly, all of the redhead's happiness was gone, and Yazoo and Kadaj quickly disappeared into their shared room, closing their door behind them.

"Yazoo! Kadaj! Get BACK here!" Genesis started charging towards the door, but changed his mind. Instead he looked at his sleeping husband and a smile tugged at his lips.

Just then Sephiroth opened one of his eyes, spotting the amused smirk on his redhead's face. "Hi, Gen." he said and yawned. "What's so funny?"

"Go look at yourself in the mirror and find out." Genesis could barely keep himself from laughing at the horrified expression on Sephiroth's face as the silverette hurried off to the bathroom.

A couple of seconds later a thud was heard and when Genesis reached the bathroom Sephiroth was slumped down onto the floor. He looked up at the auburnette with a pained expression on his face, and two seconds later Genesis found himself nearly getting squashed to death by his overworked husband.

"Please don't leave me alone with them again, I swear I won't survive another time!" Sephiroth practically yelled in his ear.

Genesis sighed. Sephiroth could be so overdramatic sometimes. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered while poking his poor ear. "Let's just get this stuff off of you first."

A while later they were sitting by the table drinking coffee. Sephiroth had now fully calmed down and there were no traces of make-up left on his face.

They both sat quietly before Genesis broke the silence.

"They can be quite the handful sometimes, huh." he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"They certainly can." Sephiroth blew into his mug before downing a small amount of the dark liquid. "Makes you think you're lucky there's only three of them."

At that Genesis squirmed a little in his seat. "Yeah, about that..."

Sephiroth looked at him questioningly as Genesis placed a hand over a slight, almost inexistent bum on his stomach.

They were silent while the realisation processed in Sephiroth's brain. After a couple of seconds he let out a sound halfway between a sigh and a groan. "Oh, god, not again..."


End file.
